


“There is a certain taste to it.”

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Living with Jounouchi was its own adventure. Kaiba wouldn’t change it for anything—even if it meant coming home to Jounouchi’s questionable attempts at baking.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529003
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	“There is a certain taste to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9 prompt: “There is a certain taste to it.”

Kaiba froze in the doorway, speechless at the ghastly sight of his kitchen. It looked like someone had dumped a satchel of flour across the granite countertops. A chest-high stack of bowls, each filled with questionable brown sludge, towered out of the sink. Something had been—was still burning. Jounouchi, draped in a splattered apron with his hair tied in a short ponytail, stood at the epicenter of the disaster zone.

“What the hell?” Kaiba muttered, caught between awe and annoyance.

Jounouchi jumped at the sound. As he spun around, his spatula spattered more brown goop across the tiled floor in elaborate Jackson Pollock streaks. “Kaiba! You’re home early!” he yelped, guilt written across his face.

“Good thing I did. Otherwise, you might have burned down the mansion first.” He left his briefcase by the doorway before crossing his warzone of a kitchen. Along the way, he sidestepped multiple puddles congealing at various stages. Up close, Jounouchi smelled sweet, laced with notes of vanilla and cocoa. 

“Hey!” protested his boyfriend.

Jounouchi once said he was responsible for most of the cooking in his household growing up. Having sampled his tamagoyaki, curry, and tonkatsu before, Jounouchi had proven to be perfectly proficient in the kitchen. Usually. But based on the kitchen’s present state, his skills didn’t include baking. 

“What are you making?” 

Valentine’s Day was two months ago. White Day was last month. Mokuba’s birthday wasn’t until July, and Kaiba’s was even further out. Though they'd dated for a while now, Jounouchi didn't often veer off into sentimental gestures outside of the dueling arena. He'd never tried to bake anything for Kaiba before.

“Honda’s birthday’s next week,” Jounouchi muttered without meeting Kaiba’s gaze directly. He scratched his cheek sheepishly, smearing chocolate cake batter along his jawline.

“Honda’s... Birthday...” he repeated. He needed to make sure he hadn’t misheard while distracted by the urge to lick Jounouchi’s jaw. 

Jounouchi nodded, flushing pink under Kaiba’s incredulous gaze. Kaiba ignored the twinge in his chest. 

“Look, Honda and me were hanging out last week. He was giving me crap and comparing me to a housewife,” Jounouchi explained before launching into a long-winded story that ended in the most bizarre contest of machismo Kaiba’d ever heard. 

“So you’re baking a cake for Honda’s birthday for a bet?” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What do you win?” demanded Kaiba. 

Jounouchi shot him a look that silently screamed “really?” before exclaiming, “Uh, nothing. C’mon, that’s not the point. It’s a matter of pride!”

His boyfriend was a dumbass. He raised a sardonic eyebrow and cast a skeptical gaze up and down the length of Jounouchi’s body, letting his expression speak volumes. 

Jounouchi huffed and stomped to the other side of the room. He returned with a slice of crumbly cake sitting in a puddle of half-melted icing. He then thrust a forkful of cake into Kaiba’s face. “Tell me what you think.”

Kaiba sighed and leaned in for a taste. The cake was a little dry. The somewhat watery icing helped offset the texture. All the necessary ingredients were present in the right ratio. It wasn’t a bad tasting cake.

Jounouchi slung an arm across his shoulder and asked expectantly, "Well?"

“There is a certain taste to it,” he replied flatly.

"I didn't think it was that bad..." Jounouchi immediately deflated and started to untangle himself.

Kaiba caught his boyfriend by the strap of his apron and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Jounouchi even tasted like chocolate. Kaiba wondered just how much cake he'd baked and eaten today. When he broke the kiss, he scowled, "Don't put words in my mouth, Jounouchi. I didn't say it was bad. But if this bet is meant to prove your worthiness as a 'housewife,' shouldn't you bake for your boyfriend before your guy-friend?"

A crooked grin slowly spread across Jounouchi's lips. "Aw, Kaiba! You're jealous!" 

He threw a death glare at Jounouchi as a warning.

Too bad Jounouchi grew immune to his glower a long time ago. "That's adorable!" he cooed.

"If you don't stop—"

Jounouchi put the plate down and threaded his arms around Kaiba's waist. While rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back, he pressed close. His lips hovered atoms away from Kaiba's as he whispered, "Don't worry, promise you're the only person I do this with."


End file.
